In the related art, based on a principle of a speech recognizing and scoring system, after speeches of users are received, speech feature data is extracted with respect to the speech of each user, and then a plurality of threads are started. Each of the plurality of threads is configured to process the speech feature data of each user, and to generate an acoustic model score for the speech feature data, such that the acoustic model score is used subsequently in a speech recognizing system. A scheduling module may be pre-set in the speech recognizing and scoring system. The scheduling module is configured to schedule the plurality of threads based on computing resources of a server or of an electronic device, such that the plurality of threads process the speech feature data in serial.
In this manner, a complete data processing procedure is needed for each thread. Furthermore, it requires to a unified scheduling of the plurality of threads. Therefore, a large delay is caused in the data processing, more resources are consumed in the data processing and an efficiency of the data processing is low.